The Jungle Movie: Los Tres Observadores
by JiffyFrose
Summary: P.S. 118 is hosting an essay contest. After winning the contest, Arnold and his class go to San Lorenzo. But Arnold has an ulterior motive, he wants to find his parents.
1. Ch 1 The Contest

Hey guys! It's a shame that Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie never made it past the script. I'm going to write about what I think would happen in TJM while staying close to what is already WOG.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! In any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1

_The vines hung through the trees gracefully. There was a miscellaneous group of plants blocking his way. Arnold stood there with a machete in one hand, and the other hand wiping the sweat off of his face. Accompanying him are his two parents, standing side by side. They both looked at him, and had a smile on their faces. They also had machetes in their hands. Miles turned his head toward his son and said, "Arnold, son, are you ready?" Arnold gave him a short nod. The family of three raised their machetes in the air, and they started to hack away. The branches, bushels and different types of plants began to make way for the trio. It had been five minutes, and Arnold stole a glance at their goal. Behind the last part of leaves, he could see the lake. A wooden boat was awaiting them. After five good swings, the last few branches fell apart. Arnold ran towards the boats while his parents walked briskly. He made it to the boats and saw his parents. Stella and Arnold climbed into the boat, while Miles pushed the boat into the water. At the last second, he hopped into the boat with his family. He took an oar and started to paddle. Stella sat up front on the opposite side of Miles, as she helped paddle the boat. Arnold sat in between his parents on the floor of the boat. He stole glances from both of his parents. He was so ecstatic to be with his mother and father. Suddenly, the boat stopped. Arnold looked up and noticed his mom wasn't there. He looked behind him, and noticed his dad wasn't there. With a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, he stood up in the boat. After suddenly standing up, the boat capsized. Arnold started to move his arms and legs frantically, lest he drowned in the oceans' abyss. He finally broke to the surface of the water, and he looked around. He started swimming in the direction he was initially heading towards. "Mom! Dad!" Arnold yelled in panic, as he desperately tried to find his parents. "Mom! Dad!" Arnold cried out again. Arnold's only answers were the roars of the ocean. Arnold's expression faltered, as tears began to fall out of his eyes. 'No, I mustn't cry!' Arnold thought to himself, 'I must be strong for mom and dad!' Arnold took big breaths in his attempt to calm himself down. Alas, his attempt to calm himself down caused him to become more frantic. "Mom! Dad! Can you hear me?" He shouted as he looked around in the water, "Please answer me!" Arnold shouted as he swam in a circle. He was awaiting the wind and water to be the only noises he heard. To his surprise, however, he heard a voice. It was faint, but it was definitely a voice. "Hey Arnold!" was all he heard. Arnold swiftly looked for the voice that was calling his name. "Hey Arnold!" it said a little louder. "Mom! Dad! Is that you?" he asked. "Hey Arnold!" It shouted even louder this time. "Mom, Dad, I'm right here!" Arnold shouted._

"_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"_

Arnold woke up with a start. He looked around his room as he turned his alarm clock off. He sat back down on the bed and looked at his hands, "It's just a dream." He said as he let out a little sigh. Arnold could hear footsteps heading in the direction of his room. He heard knocking on his door soon afterwards. Arnold quickly put on his clothes, and walked toward the door. Behind the door stood his grandfather, and he was waiting for him on the second step. "Good morning grandpa." Arnold said as he stretched. "There's a package waiting for you to be signed." He said as he patted Arnold on the shoulder. Arnold walked down the stairs and said a quick good morning to the other boarders. He finally reached his destination at the front door. A UPS man stood at the front of the door. Arnold grabbed the pen, and he read what the paper said. He then saw an X on the line and he signed his name: Arnold Shortman. He took the package, and bided the UPS man a farewell. He ran upstairs and placed the box on his bed. He then went downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. "So Shortman, did you open the box yet?"

"No grandpa," he said as he ate his cereal. "I'm going to do that after school. Grandpa nodded as he took a bite of his eggs. Arnold ran upstairs to get his books and his backpack. He ran downstairs and saw that his grandparents were still seated at the table. He gave his grandpa a quick hug, and his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day Shortman!" Grandpa shouted.

"Go round them up Kimba!" His grandma shouted. He smiled at his grandma's comment. She was something, that was for sure. He headed down the sidewalk towards P.S. 118. Five minutes later, the school came into view. The building was large for an elementary school. The whole building's outside was made in red brick. The school flag was flying on the flag pole. The school flag made no sense to him. Their school colors were orange and green. Their flag, however, did not have any traces of the colors. It was a nice looking flag though. "Hey man!" Gerald said as the two of them did their handshake. They walked into the school, and started to head towards class. He turned around the corner and bumped into none other than Helga G. Pataki. "Watch where you're going, football head! I'm walking here!" She said with a groan and shoved him aside. Helga Pataki was like no one he had ever met. Ever since he could remember, she had been calling him football head, and yutz. Even though she had always picked on him, he never failed to believe that there was some good in her. He thought back to when she helped him save the neighborhood. She had disguised herself as "Deep Voice" in order to give him advice as to what to do. He remembered confronting her on why she had done that:

_He had opened the door to the outside of the FTi building. A person in a trench coat, top hat, and a phone was outside of the door. The figure put their gloved hand in front of their face and said, "Don't come a step closer! Pay no attention to that man with the voice box!"_

"_Who are you?" I demanded as I narrowed my eyes and started to head toward 'Deep Voice.' "Uh… no one in particular." The person said as they started walking backwards. "No more games, Deep Voice! I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!" I exclaimed as I continued to walk closer to this person. Deep Voice continued to walk backwards, and tripped over a piece of wood. The hat fell off, and the identity of Deep Voice was revealed. It was none other than Helga G. Pataki. "Helga?" I asked incredulously. Out of all my ideas as suspects, she was the person I least expected. "You…you're deep voice?" I asked. She put the voice box to her mouth and said, "Ha ha," then she took it away, "looks like it." I throw my arms in the air and I said, "But I don't get it! How come…how come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you make up this crazy secret identity?" I asked as I took another step forward. "No reason." She said as she took her right arm and rubbed her left. "But Helga," I said as I threw my arms out, "you just risked everything to save the neighborhood."_

"_So?" Helga asked as she stood up suddenly, "what's your point?"_

"_That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate." Helga put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly as she said, "Well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head!"_

"_I thought you were on your dad's side," I said as I came closer to her, "I thought you were going to get rich off the whole deal."_

"_Money isn't everything," she retorted back. I put my hands on my hips and asked, "Helga, why'd you do it?"_

"_It's my civic duty." She said._

"_Helga." I said unconvincingly. She put her finger against her chin and said, "Because I love a good mystery?" I throw my arms in the air and said, "Oh come on, what's the real reason?" I asked as I started to get frustrated. "Oh I don't know Arnoldo," she said as she threw her hands in the air, "I guess I just took pity on you and your stupid friends!"_

"_Well why?" I asked."Because… because," she said as she walked to her left and faced the edge of the building, "I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay?" she asked as she took a quick glance at me and then turned away, "I guess maybe I…I even kind of like you a little. Heck, I…I guess you could say that I kind of like you a lot," She rubbed her arm nervously. "You do? You did this for me?" I asked confusedly. She turned around and looked at me and said, "That's right hairboy!" She shouted as she looked at her hands. She then put them down and looked straight at me, "I mean criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" I was expecting her to say that she was put up to it, or that she was doing it because she believed it was the right thing. But never in a million years would I expect Helga to say that. She took her finger and pointed at me and said, "That's right, I love you! Love you!" She exclaimed. I fell over in shock, and quickly get back up. "Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling books with poems about you!" She said as she kept walking closer to me. I was shocked and started to walk backwards. "I love you Arnold! I've always loved you!" She grabbed a piece of my hair, and took her hand back and said, "Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head." She put her hands together, "And from that moment, and every moment since I've lived and dreamed." I walked until I reached a corner. I could not excape, I looked behind me and looked back at her in confusion. What is she going to do? I thought to myself. "Dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings," She put both of her hands on my shoulders, "And I could grab you and kiss you. Oh come here, you big lug!" She exclaimed as she leaned forward and pulled me towards her. She crushed her lips against mine. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. She just surprised me with this big confession, and this even bigger kiss. My heart was racing at a million miles an hour. Why couldn't I just pull away? I felt as though my body was frozen from the shock. My hat flew off in the middle of the kiss. She suddenly pulled away. "I'm confused?" I asked, "Did you say that you… LOVE me?" It was as though everything that just happened flew over my head. She shook me and said, "What are you, deaf?"_

"_Arnold!" Gerald exclaimed through the walkie-talkie. Helga grabbed the walkie-talkie before I could say anything and exclaimed, "Not now!" and through it over the edge. I could faintly hear Gerald saying, "Not now? Who the?" before the walkie-talkie was out of view. Helga looked at me and said, "Oh Arnold, just hold me!" She exclaimed as she tried to hug and kiss me. I crouched down and jumped away before she could trap me again. "I…I…I..I need to think." I said with huge eyes. She grabbed my arm and put a hand behind my head and said, "I guess you'll have to do the thinking for both of us now, darling!" As she attempted to hug and kiss me again. I managed to get away again. "Woah, this is all happening too fast. I feel…I feel dizzy. I need to lie down." I said as I put a hand on my cheek and looked down. Helga walked up to me and put her hands on both side of my head, "Wonderful, I'll go with you." She said. She had this weird look in her eyes. I didn't know what it was. It was the look someone gave another person when they loved him. But out of every girl in my class, it was Helga who looked at me like that. This was a far cry from the girl that bullies me every day at school._

"Arnold!" Gerald shouted as he tried to get my attention. I looked up startled. "The bell's going to ring any second now!" He said as we went to homeroom. Mr. Simmons was already sitting at his desk. The whole class was surprised, because Mr. Packenham was going to be their teacher. Come to find out, they switched classes, and Mr. Packenham is teaching the fourth grade this year. Arnold wasn't saying that he wasn't happy with that, he was just surprised. He sat in the desk beside Gerald. The bell rang that moment. A few seconds later, the intercom came on. Mr. Wartz's voice came through the intercom. "Good morning P.S. 118. As you all very well know, lunch activities will commence during the lunch time period. And here's another announcement. P.S. 118 is hosting an essay contest. The essay topic is identify a person who had a significant influence on you and what is that influence. The prize is that the winner and their class receive an all expense paid trip to San Lorenzo. And there are three rules. The first rule is that it must be no less than 300 words, and no more than 350 words. The second rule is that you may NOT work on the essay during class time. If a student is caught working during class on the essay, not only will they get disqualified, but their entire class will as well. So please do not be that one student that ruins it for everybody. And the last rule is that no student will discuss their essay with each other. That means showing people your essay. We do not want this to be messy. The essay will be due next Friday, and the winner will be announced the Friday after that. That is all the announcements for the day. Have a good day." The PA system turned off.

Everyone started talking at once. "Settle down class!" Helga raised her hand. "Yes, Helga! Is there something you like to say?" Helga stood up and said, "Okay, buckos! Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If any of you are stupid enough to work on the essay during class, I will personally hunt you down!" She threw her fist up in the air. Arnold looked at her. Yeah, he wouldn't actually beat that person to a pulp. He would probably ignore them for a little while though. "What are you looking at Foot ball head?" Arnold then realized that he was staring at her. He quickly looked to the front of the classroom. "Okay Helga, that's enough." He said as Helga sat down. "Okay guys! Let's start with math!" Mr. Simmons said as he wrote some fractions on the board. "Stinky, can you come solve number one?" He asked. Stinky walked up to the board. The problem read 4/10+ 5/9, he stood there for a little bit and then turned around. "Mr. Simmons, I'm all confused. I don't know how to do it."

"It's okay Stinky. Is there anyone that wants to help Stinky?" Sid raised his hand. "Yes, Sid?"

"The bottom numbers don't go into each other, so you have to multiply them together. So ten times nine is ninety." Stinky changed the bottom numbers so they both read ninety. "Go on, Sid." Mr. Simmons said. "You then multiply four by nine, and five by ten. So then it should read 36/90+50/90." He did what Sid told him to do. "Now all you have to do is add them together." Stinky finished the problem, and it ended up looking like this: 36/90+50/90=86/90. Stinky then turned around to face Mr. Simmons. "That is correct. You did a good job!" He said with a big smile. Stinky walked back to his desk with a big smile. "Good job!" Sid said as he gave Stinky a high five. "I couldn't have done it without you Sid!" Stinky replied. "Okay Nadine, can you do the second problem?" Nadine nodded and went up to the board. 5/6-3/4. In a few minutes, the board read 20/24-18/24=2/24=1/12. "Thank you, Nadine." She then sat down in her place next to Rhonda. "Okay guys, now it's time for English. I hope you read chapter 1 of _Bridge to Terabithia _last night. We're going to do the worksheet in class in groups. You four are a group," Mr. Simmons pointed to the place where Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga were sitting. "You four are a group," He said pointing to Rhonda, Nadine, Sid, and Curly. Curly ran over to Rhonda and started to sniff her hair. "Eww! Stop smelling my hair, you little freak!" Rhonda exclaimed while she ran to the other side of the classroom. Everyone besides Mr. Simmons, Rhonda, and Curly were laughing. "Mr. Simmons, we can't work together!" She exclaimed as she grimaced at the thought of being next to Curly. "Come on baby, give daddy some sugar!" Curly exclaimed while he ran with his arms in front of him, and he was puckering his lips. "Uggh, Mr. Simmons, make him stop!"

"Curly, that's enough. And Rhonda, go back to your seat. You four will work together," He said pointing at Harold, Lila, Iggy, and Stinky. "And you four will work together," He said pointing to Brainy, Eugene, Sheena, and Lorenzo. Everyone got together and started doing their worksheets. Arnold was sitting next to Gerald, Phoebe was sitting next to Helga, while Brainy sat next to Arnold and Helga. "So, what did you guys think about the book?" Arnold asked after finishing the worksheet. He was hoping to get some discussion in there. He got an "it's alright," from Gerald, and a "It sounds interesting so far," from Phoebe. Everyone in the group looked at Helga. She was the only person in the group who hasn't answered. "I hate it," she said with a shrug. "Why do you hate it Helga?" Arnold asked. "I just hate it, okay!" Helga exclaimed. She really did not want to talk about it. Arnold wasn't going to push her. 'I can understand why she would hate it,' Arnold thought to himself, 'the main character's parents only notice him when they need him to do chores. Otherwise they ignore him and pay more attention to the other kids. It is basically what Helga has to live with.' He gave her a little smile. She turned around and crossed her arms. He shook his head. The bell rang signifying recess. Everyone ran out of the room. Gerald walked up to Arnold and they did their secret handshake. "Hey Arnold, did you hear?" Gerald asked as he desperately tried not to laugh.

"Hear about what, Gerald?" Arnold asked as he put a hand on the jungle gym. "My man fuzzy slippers said that the sixth grade had already gotten disqualified from the contest!"

"Really, what happened?" Arnold asked as his eyes grew wide with this new revelation. "Well he told me that Wolfgang decided to write it in class."

"Wow, you would think he would really want to go to San Lorenzo."

"Yeah, he should have known that they would be extra strict the first day." Arnold said. He looked over at his other classmates. Helga and Phoebe were sitting on the swings, Rhonda was trying her best to get Curly away from her, but it wasn't working. He didn't want to know what Harold, Stinky, and Sid were up to. 'It's probably a prank that they're going to pull on Eugene, that's going to end up in him getting a body cast. I'll go over there and talk to them about it.' He went over there and talked them out of it. He brought up the San Lorenzo trip and they backed off. They went inside for their next lesson, which was history. "Okay guys, today we're going to start on a history project. You're going to make up your own tribe. I will let you know what location in America you're in. Do you guys want different groups, or the same ones we had for English?" Everyone wanted to have the same group, except Rhonda who didn't want to be in the same building with him, let alone the same room. "I'm sorry Rhonda, but it looks like you're outnumbered for this one." She let out a big groan and marched over to her seat. "Wow, someone is acting like a diva today." Helga said to the group, who let out a little laugh. Mr. Simmons finished talking to Lila's group, and then headed over to their table. "Okay, your tribe is from the north. Do you guys have any more questions?" He said. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" Phoebe asked. "You're going to name your tribe, your chief, and describe what they eat, and significant parts of their culture. It's important that you be creative," he said as he put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. He took if off and then headed over to Rhonda's group. They started talking about what they wanted to name their tribe. "So, what do you guys want to name our tribe?"

"What about Aegoball?" Helga asked as she spun her pen around in her hands.

"Where on Earth did you get that from?" Gerald asked as he looked at her incredulously. Helga scoffed and then said, "the first four letters are the fourth letters in our names, and the second four are the fifth letters in our names."

"No offense, but that doesn't sound like a tribe name at all." Phoebe said coolly. "Well these names sound weird too." Helga said, "Who would want a normal name anyway. It would make learning about them way too boring. "Helga, how do you pronounce it again?"

"I-Go-Ball," she said again. They continued working on their tribe until they had to stop so they could start their weekly spelling bee. All they came up with was that they lived in teepees, and their chief's name was Chief Tailfeather. They lined up in a line. If they got the word right, then they went to the back of the line. If they didn't, they had to sit in their seats. In the end, Helga won the spelling bee. They went to eat lunch. They got some pot roast, mashed potatoes, and corn. They also got some milk. "So," Arnold asked, "Are you doing the contest?"

"Yeah, but why that subject topic?"

"I don't know. Hey, let's stop talking about it before we get disqualified." Gerald nodded. They ate their food, and continued to talk about today's events. The rest of the day, they had to go to music, art class, and computer class. Arnold and Gerald walked home from school together. "So, you wanna go to the arcade, Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"No, I've gotta work on homework."

"Okay Arnold, I'll see you later." Gerald said as they did their secret handshake. "Bye!" Arnold said as he went to the door. He opened it up, and a bunch of animals and Abner ran outside. "Hello there Tex!" Grandma said as she held a fly swatter in her right hand. "Killing another fly, grandma?" Arnold asked as he held onto that book. He was answered with a "woohoo!" and he shook his head. He went upstairs, and sat down at his computer. "I want to win that contest so bad!" He said as he put his hands together. "If our class goes to San Lorenzo, I can find out what happened to my parents." And with that, he turned on his computer. He pulled up Microsoft Word, and he began typing his essay.

Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcomed, but no flames. Oh, and one question. Do you want to see the end product of Arnold's essay next chapter, make it fit somewhere in the last chapter, or is it not relevant to the story and you would rather not see it at all? Please write this with your review.


	2. Ch 2 And the Winner is

Loonytunecrazy- Thanks for the review!

Tmntlover123456789- Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

Chapter 2

Arnold sat back in his chair, as he finished typing the last word for his essay. He had put his heart and soul into writing this essay. Crumbled paper filled a corner of the room. If someone took the paper and opened it up, there would be nothing but scratched marks. Arnold had not taken a break since he started writing, and he was finally content with the finished product. He printed the paper and took one quick read through the paper before he went to bed.

_Everyone has a story. A story is not about the big picture, but the little things. Every person's story intertwines with each other. It is like a vine, and from one vine grows another. And in life, one event causes another. These events become memories that make up a person. A person steps foot in someone's life, and it is for a reason. A person may not know at the time, but they will know later in life. There is one person that has an influence over my life. His name is Phil Shortman, and he is my grandfather._

_My grandfather is like my dad. He is always there whenever I need him, through the good times and the bad. My parents are explorers, and they departed for San Lorenzo before I turned two. I have not seen them since. My grandparents are the ones that have raised me ever since my parents left. My grandpa has taught me many things in life. He has taught me to not look at the bad things in life, but to focus on the good. He taught me to look for the good in people, and to follow my instincts. _

_My grandpa is my rock. He is always there if I need a shoulder to lean on. Whenever the day my parents left comes around, he is always there for me. He is there for me when no one else can be and the one who understands me when no one else can. He just has that influence on me. He has taught me how to understand people. It is easy for me to be empathetic with my classmates if they have a problem. I am usually the one that helps them solve it._

_So the next time someone goes outside, they should have a look around. Through one thing a person sees, they get another story as well. A person becomes who they are through the people that are around them. So the next time a person sees someone else, they should take the time to know them. Maybe they might influence them too. _

Arnold changed into his pajamas; he climbed into his bed, and fell asleep. The next day, they were supposed to work on their project some more. They have decided on the name of their chief, Chief Tail Feather, but now the group was arguing about what their diet was. And the word "group" referred to Arnold and Helga.

"But Helga, I think it's a great idea!" Arnold exclaimed as he threw his arms out into the air. Helga narrowed her eyes and leaned forward until she towered over Arnold.

"Eat berries. Eat red berries! What are you thinking? They'll starve to death within two days! My tribe is not eating red berries!" Helga exclaimed.

"It's our group, Helga, and I think you should hear my man Arnold out," Gerald said as he pointed toward Arnold. They then did their secret handshake. Helga looked over at Gerald.

"No one was asking your opinion, tall hair boy!" Helga exclaimed, "a tribe needs meat in order to survive, and plus, they can use the animal fur as coats for the cold."

"Good thinking Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed from her seat.

"See, at least there's one person besides me in this group with common sense," Helga said as she gestured towards Phoebe. Arnold looked at Helga, and he moved his hand to a place that was more comfortable.

"Well, why don't we combine both of our ideas? How about in the summer time, they eat a lot of berries, and in the winter, they hunt buffalo and other animals," Helga had this weird smile on her face. He always considered Helga a complex person, who never removed her mask. And there have only been a couple of times when Helga would let anyone in to see the real her. She looked happy, really happy. Arnold noticed Phoebe was poking Helga consistently, and this caused Helga to slap her face with her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say football head. Like I care what you say. And I don't care what you think you were doing, but I would appreciate it if you would take your hand off of mine within the next year," Arnold swiftly removed his hand from Helga's. The bell rang, and everyone went to get some lunch.

It had been two weeks since that announcement, and Arnold was waiting with anticipation. He wanted to know if he won the contest. If he didn't win, he hoped someone in his class did. He didn't believe there was anyone who wanted to go to San Lorenzo as badly as he did. He hoped Principal Wartz would come on and announce who won.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald said as he sat next to him. They did their secret handshake. Gerald reached inside of his desk for his notebook. Mr. Simmons walked in and erased a drawing someone drew of him on the chalkboard.

"Now everyone, settle down, settle down. The announcements are going to come on in a few minutes," Mr. Simmons said.

"Hey Helga, wouldn't it be cool if we won," Phoebe said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, sure Pheebs," Helga said as she sat down. Suddenly, a screech made its way through the whole room. It sounded like a microphone was put too close to a speaker. Principal Wartz's voice came across the PA system.

"Good morning students of P.S. 118. Today is Friday, and all lunch time activities will proceed during the lunch time period. The Cocoa Hut will be open after school from 3:15-4:30. And now it is time to announce who won the essay contest. Now remember, the winner and their classmates win an all expense paid trip to San Lorenzo for a week. The winner is…" Principal Wartz said.

Arnold had his fingers crossed. He was silently chanting, "Please be the 5th grade, Please be the 5th grade,"

"Arnold Shortman. Congratulations Arnold! All 5th graders need to report to the gym after school today at 5:00. You will be given information about the trip there. Your parents are being contacted as we speak. We will also be serving dinner afterward the meeting. Have a great Friday!"

The silence was broken by the cheering of the students. Arnold and Gerald did their secret handshake.

"Wait, Shortman? Your last name is Shortman?" Gerald asked.

"Wait… you didn't know my last name until now?" Arnold asked.

"Well, every time you won something, your last name got smudged by something," Gerald stated.

"Oh Rhonda, did you know that there are 20,000 species of insects in San Lorenzo!" Nadine said excitedly.

"I'll be alright as long as my technology works," Rhonda said with a swish of her arm.

"Boy howdy! We get a week off of school!" Sid said.

"I reckon this trip is going to be great!" Stinky exclaimed.

"I say we're exploring the jungle," Harold said.

"But Harold, I reckon that's not a good idea," Stinky said as he scratched his head.

"Well, I'm the boss. And I say we're doing it!" Harold said as he shoved a fist into the air.

"Get a load of this Pheebs!" Helga exclaimed as she pointed toward Curly. He was running around the classroom acting like a spider monkey. He had somehow managed to climb up the wall and was swinging from the ceiling. Curly screeched as he rubbed his armpit with his free hand. He then started to swing toward the front of the classroom. He then landed on Mr. Simmons's desk, let out a laugh and then started to run around the classroom again.

"Well, at least he has some enthusiasm," Phoebe said. Eugene climbed on top of his desk, and he started singing.

"We're going to San Lorenzo! Our class is going together! I cannot think of anything better!" Eugene then started to dance. Then he promptly fell to the floor.

"Eugene, Eugene!" Sheena shouted as she tried to help Eugene up.

"I'm okay!" Eugene said as he turned his desk upright and sat down in it.

"Now class, I know we have gotten selected for a special field trip. We are all special in our own special way. Now please settle down, and we're going to jump into math.

The day dragged. Everyone could not wait for 5 o'clock to roll around. After school, everyone went to the cocoa hut, where they met their parents. Arnold ran over to his grandparents.

"So, you won a trip to San Lorenzo shortman?" Arnold's grandpa asked.

"Yes, I did grandpa," Arnold said.

"Well now Kimba, we have got to round the cattle," Arnold's grandma said as she ran off into the gym. Helga and her parents came walking towards the gym's entrance.

"Olga, how much is this going to cost me?" Big Bob asked.

"It's Helga, dad. And it's free," Helga said. She was tired of Big Bob calling her Olga. Couldn't he call her by her first name? It's like her name is so insignificant to Olga's that they threw her name out and called her by her 'oh-so-perfect' sister's name. Everyone sat down on the bleachers, and Principal Wartz grabbed the microphone.

"Hello students and parents. I am Principal Wartz. As you should know, Mr. Shortman," Principal Wartz gestured toward Arnold, "won a contest and everyone in the class is going with him to San Lorenzo. Here is the information that everyone needs for the trip," Principal Wartz picked up a stack of papers and handed it to Mr. Simmons. He then passed out folders to all of the parents. This was to ensure that the papers would not be lost. When Arnold's grandpa got the papers, Arnold asked to see them. Heopened up the folder and flipped through them. The first piece of paper was a letter congratulating the 5th grade for winning. He flipped over to the second page. It was a permission slip. He noticed that it had to be signed by next Friday. The next piece of paper was the itinerary for the days they were there. The last sheet of paper was the rules for the trip. He noticed that there was one rule that was repeated over and over. 'Do not wander off on your own.' Arnold put his head in his hand. 'Good luck trying to tell us that, no one is going to listen, especially me.' He thought. Principal Wartz had given the parents time to look over the papers they were just given.

"Now," Principal Wartz said after a few minutes, "some of you may wonder who the chaperones are. Mr. Simmons and I will be accompanying the students on this trip. But, we also have someone to look over the girls." The whole gym was filled with whispers.

"I hope it's Tish," Helga whispered to Phoebe.

"And accompanying us on the trip is…" Principal Wartz said. The door behind him opened. Arnold looked at Helga and noticed her facial expression was that of absolute horror. He then looked at Principal Wartz, and he realized why she was not happy with the new chaperone.

"Miss Olga Pataki!" Olga waved at everyone. "And now this meeting is adjourned. Miss Olga Pataki has made us some dinner,"

"Thank you Principal Wartz," Olga said after Principal Wartz gave her the microphone. "And I have made some international dishes for dinner for everyone. We have Paella from Spain, Curry chicken from Bangladesh, and some Goulash from Azerbaijan. Everyone dig in!" She said as she ran over to greet her family. Arnold's classmates and their parents ate and left. Arnold was extremely excited for the next Friday. 'I can't wait until next Friday, I'm going to do my best, and find my parents. No matter what.'

Please R&R, and constructive criticism is welcome, but don't flame me.


	3. Chapter 3 Are You Kidding Me?

Skateboarding4life: Thanks for the review!

Loonytunecrazy: Thanks for the review!

Tmntlover123456789: Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

A/N: I would like to thank Yet-Another-Weasley for helping me beta read the previous chapter.

Chapter 3

A week had passed since the 5th graders have gotten the information for the trip. They were all lined up at the terminal at the airport. Many of the students were sleepy since it was early in the morning. Arnold made a beeline toward Gerald. They did their secret handshake. Mr. Simmons stood up on a chair, and put his fingers to his mouth. A clear, loud whistle rang through his lips. All the 5th graders quit talking, a sure sign that Mr. Simmons had their undivided attention.

"Hello class! I am so happy that everyone is here, and on time. I think this trip is going to be special, because each and every one of you is special. Now, if everyone could line up in an orderly fashion…" Mr. Simmons said, but was quickly interrupted. All the kids ran past Mr. Simmons, and he fell down. Principal Wartz helped him up. Everyone hugged their parents goodbye. Arnold was in the middle of hugging his grandpa. His grandma grabbed his face, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Gerald hugged his parents. Ms. Johanssen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" Gerald whined. He was embarrassed she kissed him in public. As the rest of the classmates kissed and hugged their parents, a voice came over the intercom. Olga was trying to start a conversation with Helga, but she wasn't interested. Helga pulled Phoebe with her as she tried to get away from Olga.

"Plane number 469 will be boarding now. Nonstop flight to San Lorenzo." Everyone ran into the airplane. Since the only people who would be boarding would be the class, no one sat in their assigned seat. The class sat in the back, and the chaperones, minus Olga, sat in the front. The flight attendant came out. She was wearing a black pencil shirt, and a black blazer. There was a white blouse underneath, and she was wearing a gold necklace.

"Hello, and welcome aboard our aircraft!" She then began explaining the rules and regulations. A few minutes after that, the airplane was up in the air. It wasn't even five minutes when Rhonda let out a blood curdling scream. This caused everyone in the back of the plane to scream too.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What is that?" Rhonda said as she jumped three feet in the air, and was in the other row. She had run into Harold and Sid, and they were all a mess on the floor.

"Ow Rhonda, you hit me!" Harold yelped after he fell.

"Oh, hush up, you little baby," Rhonda said.

"But seriously, Nadine, why would you bring that thing? It's huge!" Sid asked.

"I reckon it's the size of Gerald's hair," Stinky said as he scratched his head.

"This is Gigi. She's a _Stenopelmatus fuscus,"_ Nadine said. She held the creature as if she was one of her children. Rhonda looked disgusted.

"English, Nadine." Sid said.

"She's a Jerusalem cricket," Nadine said, and then she started to baby-talk to the cricket, "you're so cute, oh yes you are, oh yes you are," she was making faces at the bug. Rhonda started to make gagging noises.

"Haha, look everyone, that thing is the size of Helga's unibrow!" Harold said. He then pointed at Helga and then began laughing. Helga growled and started to get up. She was getting Ol' Betsy ready for use. Phoebe had her hand wrapped around Helga's arm. Olga jumped up from her seat next to Helga and put her hands on Helga's shoulders.

"Come on Helga, this isn't a good idea," Phoebe said as she tried to get Helga back into her seat.

"Let me go Phoebe," Helga said as she tried her best to get Phoebe to let go of her.

"Baby sister, you shouldn't get into fights with your classmates. I would hate for you to get into trouble before we even got into San Lorenzo," Olga said. Helga tried to get out of Olga's grip, but her grip strengthened.

"I think Phoebe and Olga are ever so right, Helga," Lila said as she stood next to Helga. Helga shook her fist, and then sat down. She took out a wrestling magazine, and began chewing on a Mr. Nutty candy bar.

"At least everything has calmed down for now," Phoebe said as she looked out the window. She could not be any more wrong. As she looked out the window, there was a huge yelp that came from the front of the aircraft. Sheena ran from the front of the aircraft, and stopped right next to Eugene. She took in quick breaths as she tried to regain some air in her system.

"What's wrong, Sheena?" Eugene asked he put his brown bag down. He seemed to get motion sickness even on planes. Arnold and Gerald stopped their conversation to find out what was going on.

"Curly wanted two red lollipops, but they would only give him one," Sheena said. Curly was a very peculiar character. If he felt that he was wronged, he would do everything in his power to retaliate against the person or persons who have caused such a great misdeed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Curly shrieked. He could be heard all the way from the back of the aircraft. Mr. Simmons could be seen going to the front to help with the problem. Gerald crossed his arms, and an "mmm, mmm, mmm," came from his lips. Arnold let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I hope I don't have to get him out of there again like that time in Principal Wartz's office," Arnold said as he grimaced. Gerald put his arm on Arnold's shoulder.

"Arnold, my man, I don't know how you get dragged into these types of situations. I suggest the next time something like this happens, go in the other direction," Gerald said. A door slam echoed down the aircraft. Nobody seemed to notice that Principal Wartz had gone into the front room to control the situation. Mr. Simmons looked exasperated as Principal Wartz dragged Curly with him.

"Principal Wartz, I don't think this is the best way to deal with this situation," Mr. Simmons said as he gestured toward Curly. Principal Wartz took a huff, and crossed his arms. Curly was known for making a big scene for whenever he believed he was not treated right. Principal Wartz, on the other hand, was through with the way that Curly had been behaving.

"Mr. Simmons, time and time again, Mr. Gammelthorpe has pulled some shenanigans. I believe the best course of action is not to ignore it. He needs to be disciplined, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Principal Wartz said. Curly's eyes grew wide, and he threw his arms into the air.

"No! You can't do this to me! This isn't fair!" Curly said as he tried to escape. His attempt to escape was in vain because Principal Wartz had his hand wrapped around Curly's arm. Principal Wartz took Curly and sat him down in one of the seats. Principal Wartz took a few steps away from Curly, and then turned around. His legs were shoulder-length apart, and he had his hands resting on his hips. He leaned slightly, as if he was trying to be at the same height as Curly.

"Now young man, I want you to listen to me. We are going to have an understanding," Principal Wartz took his right hand, and used his pointer finger. He shook it at Curly. "You have caused enough trouble on this field trip, and I am not going to allow you to cause any more trouble. You are going to remain at my side for the rest of the trip. Do we understand each other?" Curly's mouth opened, and then closed. It was as if he was trying to form the words that were not there.

"Would you rather go home, Mr. Gammelthorpe?" Principal Wartz asked. Curly let out an agitated sigh.

"No Principal Wartz," Curly responded. His monotonous voice making his words sound like a chant. Curly knew that he had lost his battle. But just because he lost the battle, does not mean that he has lost the war. Curly Gammelthorpe knew that the only way he could set his plan in motion was to obey Principal Wartz for the time being.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, Curly has to sit next to Principal Wartz for the rest of the trip," Gerald said.

"I'm happy it didn't turn out any worse than it did," Arnold said as Gerald and Arnold did their secret handshake.

"Well, I'm glad that part of the trip is over," Rhonda said as she flicked her hair to the side. "I just don't know how I would be able to deal with Curly acting like that." The gang could hear the sound of whispers coming from one of the aisles. All of them snuck to the second last aisle, and noticed Sid talking on Lorenzo's cell phone.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Harold asked as he crossed his arms. Sid put his finger in front of his mouth, and made a hushing sound. He then went back to talking into Lorenzo's phone.

"Hello, I am from the radio station 104.6, and I have called to congratulate you on winning $5 dollars," Sid said, and then he hung up the phone. The gang began laughing at the prank phone call that Sid just did. Helga snatched the phone away from him.

"My turn!" Helga exclaimed as she began dialing the random number.

"Helga, I don't think that's such a good idea," Arnold warned as he looked at Helga worriedly.

"Oh, shut up, football head!" Helga exclaimed. She had just dialed in a random number, and put the phone up to her ear. The plane dropped suddenly. Helga looked around and then screamed. She jumped into Arnold's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold managed to hold her, and maintain his balance as well. A masculine voice came over the intercom.

"Hello passengers, we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment. Everyone please remain in your seats, and keep your seatbelts fastened," the intercom then turned off. Olga, sitting in between Lila and Phoebe, wrapped her arms around both girls. Her eyes were squinted tight shut. It was as if she was in a terrible nightmare. She knew that if she opened her eyes, it would end.

Harold, Stinky, and Sid were having the time of their life. Harold was making loud noises, as though he was riding a roller coaster. Sid sat in his seat, laughing hard.

"Boy howdy! This is so much fun!"

"Willikers! I reckon you're right, Sid! This is so much!" Stinky said. Sid looked up, and let out a happy yelp. Poor Eugene was having an awful time during the recent events. He had motion sickness, and sea sickness. He believed that air sickness would not be one of the ailments that he would have to deal with. But alas, the turbulence was causing Eugene to empty the contents of his stomach into the brown paper bag he found under his seat. Sheena was rubbing his back, and her eyes shifted around in worry. She had hoped he would not get sick. She was trying to think fast as to what she could do. She then spotted the stewardess, and ran to fetch a bottle of water. Curly, of course, sat in his chair. He looked straight ahead. A wide smile was planted upon his face. His mind was filled with calculating thoughts as he was trying to think up his latest plot.

Arnold, in the midst of the turbulence on the plane, had managed to fall over. Helga, who still was in his arms, fell over as well. Helga and Arnold let out a big yelp, and everyone in the plane was staring at them. Helga noticed she had fallen on top of Arnold. She had a serene, peaceful smile on her face. She looked down to see Arnold staring curiously at her. Helga took her hand, and smacked it across her face. She then shook her head rapidly. Helga now stood above Arnold, and crossed her arms.

"Watch what you are doing, football head!" Helga shouted as she looked at him. Arnold gave her a half-lidded gaze as she went to sit next to Phoebe. Arnold whispered under his breath.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He then helped himself up, and walked next to Gerald. Gerald then leaned toward Arnold. He had his hand in front of his mouth. Arnold's eyes widened as Gerald's motive came to light.

"Arnold, what were you doing holding Helga Pataki?" Arnold looked up, as he tried to conjure up a reason from the top of his head. For some odd reason, nothing was coming to him. Gerald shook his head. "Mmm, mmm, mmm," Gerald said. Arnold walked past him and the duo sat in their seats. Everything was peaceful and well. But as anyone should know, nothing stays like that for long. Lorenzo looked up, and pointed at the ceiling.

"What is Curly doing?" Everyone stopped from their chitter chatter, and looked up as well. Curly was, as his classmates would put it, crawling on the ceiling. One of the male flight attendants attempted to catch Curly.

"You'll never get me!" Curly shouted as he scurried to the other side of the plane. Eugene decided at this moment that he really needed to go to the restroom. As he was walking toward his destination, he did not realize that the flight attendant was walking in the other direction. He bumped into the flight attendant. This caused Eugene to bump against a button. He had no idea what it was supposed to do. All the lights in the plane turned off. Everyone turned around, and looked at Eugene. Eugene rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eugene!" the remaining students yelled.

"Sorry guys!" Eugene said as he tried to find his seat. He tripped over his two feet, and had to get up himself.

"Attention passengers," the pilot said, "due to recent circumstances, there will be no more light for the rest of the trip. Have a good night." The intercom then switched off.

"Are you kidding me?" Harold said as he threw his arms into the air. Mr. Simmons, who had run to the back to check up on the students, was trying his best to calm Harold down. Harold was trying his best to get past Mr. Simmons to get to Eugene.

"Here Harold, it's a Mr. Fudgy Nut bar," Stinky waved it in front of Harold. He snatched it, and he sat down and ate it.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm Arnold, how are we going to get through this?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know, Gerald, I don't know," Arnold said as he nodded off to sleep.

Please R&R, no flames please. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
